Chi No Inochi
by Shakaku Gekkani
Summary: The boys have formed a band, and are headed for fame. As they enter their senior year, problems arise and their musical career is threatend. KxK, SxM, YxT, AxM
1. Default Chapter

Chi no Inochi

Now… the moment you've all been waiting for… ANOTHER RK FIC! Are we happy now? No? Fine, I'll update… Eventually, I hope. Gomen nasai…

The pairs are as follows: Kenshin - Kaoru, Sano - Megumi, Aoshi - Misao, Yahiko - Tsubame. I'm a huge SM nut, so that will occupy most of my attention, but there shall be lots of KK, AM, and YT goodness too.

So you want to know what Chi no Inochi means? Be like me, go out and buy a Japanese-English dictionary! First one to review and guesses right gets an onigiri!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Watsuki-sama does. I don't own McDonald's either.

Chapter One 

A High School Rurouni 

Ah, fall-time. School has begun, and the poor students of Jihen High are suffering from overwork and stress yet again. Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi could be seen dashing through the hall, trying not to get detention on the very first day of school. This was a task above the boys' capabilities, by all means, especially for the belligerent Sanosuke Sagara.

The bell rang seconds after they threw themselves (quite violently, I might add, for the desks slid a few feet when they practically fell on top of them) into their seats. It was too early in the year for assigned seats, so the boys clustered in the back left corner of the room. Soujiro was the last one to dash into the room, just as the bell was ringing. Plopping down next to Sano, he gasped for breath. Moments later, the teacher arrived.

"Welcome students old and new. Most of you know me, but for those who don't I'm Warasuki Kyoji. Please call me Warasuki-sensei. Now, let us begin class. Turn to page 89 in your textbooks…" Warasuki-sensei was the math teacher for the tenth grade, so everyone automatically tuned him out just enough to retain their sanity. Kenshin, however, was too preoccupied with writing song lyrics to even take notice if the teacher was to call on him.

_Broken dreams, broken dreams_

_My heart is filled with broken dreams_

_The world spins too fast for me to stand alone_

_So I struggle through this life of mine_

_La la la…_

_I saw you dance with someone else_

_I saw you look him in the eye_

_That was the last time I truly loved_

_That was the last time I truly loved_

_Broken dreams, broken dreams_

_My heart is filled with broken dreams_

_The world spins too fast for me to stand alone_

_So I struggle through this life of mine_

_La la la… _

_Tears refuse to surface_

_The sadness is built up inside_

_I cannot think, I cannot breath_

_I can only hope to weep_

_Broken dreams, broken dreams_

_My heart is filled with broken dreams_

_The world spins too fast for me to stand alone_

_So I struggle through this life of mine_

_La la la…_

_The doctor checks my vital signs_

_I am still alive_

_I am still alive_

_And now I can cry_

_And now I can cry_

_Broken dreams, broken dreams_

_My heart is filled with broken dreams_

_The world spins too fast to stand alone_

_La la la…_

_But now I can crawl_

"Himura-san, what is the answer to number 67?" Kenshin snapped back into reality.

"Um… 89?"

"No. Himura-san, please pay attention. Now, lets see, Kaoru, you answer the question." Warasuki-sensei gave Kenshin the 'that's your last warning' look and turned to Kaoru.

"The answer is 546," said Kaoru. She was such a tomboy. She was the only girl in the Kendo Club and her wardrobe consisted of baggy jeans and khakis and t-shirts from the local skate shop. Her friends Megumi, Misao, and Tsubame all tried many times to try on "girl clothes" but to no avail. Kaoru just shrugged it off and said 'later, maybe.'

"Yes! Thank you, Kamiya-san." Kenshin zoned out again, but didn't get called on.

Three periods later, everyone was at lunch. Sano, Aoshi, Kenshin, Soujiro, and Yahiko, who was a 9th grader, were all munching on chips, candy, soda, and microwave soup. A/N: Hmm… Sounds like my lunch… They were heatedly debating the topic of starting a band. Everyone was for the idea, but the setbacks of getting a studio, the proper equipment, and where in the world they could possibly get a gig, were being discussed.

"How would we get the money?" asked Sano.

"Get a job, you lazy butt!" retorted Yahiko.

"This is true, but Yahiko is to young to work," said Kenshin. Everyone turned to look at Yahiko. He shifted uncomfortably.

"He can pass. 14, 15, it's all the same to the Micky D's guy," Soujiro said emotionlessly. Everyone agreed.

"And remember, some of us already have jobs," Kenshin shot an accusing look at Sano. "I've been working at the Guitar Shop for about nine months now." Aoshi and Soujiro nodded. Both of them had weekend jobs also.

Question after question came up. How much did everyone have in savings? Did anyone still get allowance? Can you mooch money off of your parents? How much do you get from your jobs? What can we name the band?

That weekend, both Sano and Yahiko were the newest employees at McDonalds.


	2. Chapter Two

Chi no Inochi

Sanosuke sighed heavily. _Man, this sucks. _He was dressed in a white McDonald's polo shirt and black jeans, with his wild hair shoved into one of those paper hats. Yahiko stood next to him, dressed identically. Both of them shot the occasional death glance at the other, but around customers they were polite and kind. They needed this money.

It had been decided that they would get the band going once they got all the necessary equipment.

Flashback 

"Alright, then! I've got it written out. Is this right, guys?" said Kenshin, pushing forward a piece of paper.

Kenshin – Guitar/Vocals

Sano – Guitar/Vocals

Aoshi – Bass/Vocals

Soujiro – Drums

"Looks good to me," said Soujiro. Yahiko looked it over, and then looked up indignantly.

"What about me?" said a highly pissed Yahiko.

"What about you? You don't play anything, do you?" shot Sano.

"Yeah, I play something! I play… uh…"

"Play what? Huh, huh?"

"I play the piano." Sano's jaw dropped.

"The piano?"

"I could get a proper keyboard and play! I swear, Tsubame's been teaching me!" shouted Yahiko. Sano ruffled the boy's hair.

"Awww… Young love!"

"Shut up!"

End Flashback

It was three hours until Sano was able to escape McDonalds and hang out with his friends and make plans. He immediately hopped on his skateboard and began the long and strenuous ride to Soujiro's house, where they agreed to meet.

Soujiro's room was, in the words of the authoress, 'slammin'. The walls were plastered heavily with posters of Dir en Grey, Malice Mizer, X Japan, Luna Sea, L'arcenciel, the Clash, The Back Horn, Plastic Tree, Kagrra, Led Zeppelin, ACDC, and various other rock groups. The floor was covered with junk, and his bed was a ratty futon with one black comforter bunched up on it.

Sano was the last one to arrive. Everyone was stretched out all over the place fooling with instruments or just listening to Malice Mizer, which was currently drowning all attempted conversation. Kenshin had brought his guitar, Aoshi's bass was being 'graffititized' with paint pens and stickers, Sano's guitar was waiting for him, and Soujiro's drum set was in the corner of his room. Yahiko was the only one without an instrument. Soujiro turned down the stereo.

"'Sup, guys?" said Sano as he grabbed his guitar and amp and started blasting out a few chords. Both Sano and Kenshin had Fender Stratocasters, Sano's was black with red lightning bolts streaking across it, and Kenshin's was a deep, deep blue. Aoshi's bass was just black, but with writing on it in red, blue, green, and purple paint pens all over it. Soujiro's set was unadorned with the maker's logo ("I painted over them and scratched them off" said Soujiro) and was painted a stark grey.

"Not a whole lot. We've just been lying around and listening to music for the last half hour. How was the ride over?" said Kenshin. Sano shook his head and strummed another chord.

"Long. I swear it must be about a four mile ride… And it took me…" Sano checked the clock on Soujiro's desk, "At least an hour. I'm pooped."

"Great. Alright, now that slowpoke's here, we can start. So, here's the first thing we need…"

Three and a half hours later, all the roadblocks and complications on the rocky road of forming a band were pushed out of the way. Yahiko was to buy a keyboard as soon as he had enough money, Kenshin was to check the paper for a studio for rent, and everyone else was to take as many odd jobs as possible and give the money to Soujiro, who would then put it into a band bank account.

"I have a question," asked Yahiko.

"What?" said Aoshi.

"We need a name for the band don't we? What will we name it?" A pause followed. Everyone was thinking of a decent name.

"How about… The Stoners?" suggested Sano. This was greeted with a definite no.

"Let's see. I like Rasenjo Seishin," said Aoshi.

"Spinning Soul? That sounds cool," said Kenshin.

"Chi no Inochi," whispered Soujiro.

"What?" said Yahiko, turning to Soujiro.

"The name of the band. How about it be Chi no Inochi?"

"Yeah!"

_Brring… Brring… _Kenshin picked up his phone. "Yo."

"How'd you know it was me?" asked a bewildered Sano. Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"Dude, Caller ID."

"Oh. Well anyway, me and the guys are goin' to the music shop to pick up some equipment. You coming?"

"Yeah. Be down there in a minute, I've gotta finish this last math problem…"

"Okay. See ya there." Sano hung up the phone, and Kenshin continued his math homework.

Twenty minutes later the members of Chi no Inochi were congregated at the music shop, checking out the keyboards. Yahiko was carefully considering each one, but was nowhere near picking one when Kenshin arrived. The ruckus soon caught the attention of the owner, and he came over to check out what was going on.

"Do you guys need help with anything?" The man was tall, dark hair hanging in his face. He was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. On his shirt was a pin that said 'I can't sleep, the clowns will get me'. Yahiko was the first one to reply.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a keyboard… Do have any suggestions?" asked Yahiko. The owner's brow furrowed a bit, and he ran his finger along the boxes that contained the keyboards.

"Let's see… You'll want this one. You guys are a band, right?" Yahiko pulled the heavy box off of the shelf and hefted it so he could hold onto it. Aoshi nodded.

"Yeah. We just formed, but we've know each other for a while now," said Aoshi. The owner nodded.

"Hey, do you guys need a studio? We've got a list of people here who rent studios pretty cheap," said the owner. Everyone's ears perked.

"Yeah. Could you show us?" asked Soujiro. The owner nodded, and led them to the counter where he pointed to a clipboard and told them to flip through it and find one, the call the number if it looks good. He then rung up Yahiko's keyboard and Yahiko forked over the mula. Soon, the boys found a studio, and two hours later were hooked up with a studio weekdays 4:30-6:00pm and on weekends from 2:00pm-5:00pm. Chi no Inochi was set.


End file.
